


The Other Stuff

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose spend the night together in a Norwegian inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for TimePetalsPrompts weekly ficlet prompt “You’ve got to be kidding if you think we can both fit in there.”

_You’ve got to be kidding if you think we can all fit in there_.

The Doctor cast a grim look at the back of the taxi Jackie managed to call to take them into town. Clouds were rolling in and the wind off the beach was biting, and he hated to admit that he was starting to get chilled.

Jackie sat herself on the far side of the backseat and tugged Rose in beside her, leaving an open seat for the Doctor that was barely wide enough for even his narrow hips.

“Get in already,” Jackie yelled. “It’s freezing out! Bloody Norway!”

The Doctor quickly slid into the seat beside Rose, shivering when the heat from her thigh seeped into his. But she didn’t look uncomfortable, nor did she try to move away (if anything, she leaned closer to him, making him near giddy with delight), so he gradually relaxed his muscles and enjoyed the contact he’d so sorely missed over the years.

The drive into town took just under fifteen minutes, and it took several tries and some wild hand gestures for Jackie to finally convey to the driver that they wanted to be dropped off at a hotel.

The inn they were finally brought to was small and homey, with an elderly receptionist who spoke broken English. Jackie took care of the arrangements while the Doctor hung back with Rose, peering at her out of the corner of his eye while pretending to sift through the brochures of local attractions.

“They only had two rooms,” Jackie said, thrusting a set of keys at Rose. “I’ll see you two in the morning. Night, love!”

And she was gone. Rose stared after her mother with a look that was a combination of mortification and incredulity, but quickly schooled her features and took him by the hand and led him down the hallway to their room. He clasped his fingers tightly around hers, never wanting to let go of them again. His mind was a tangled web of thoughts and emotions, and he knew if he paused for just a moment to look at them closer, his calm façade would crumble. And so he held her hand and let himself be led by Rose. Stuck with Rose, that wasn’t so bad.

Rose finally unlocked the door to their room and swung it open.

_You’ve got to be kidding if you think we can both fit in there._

There was one small bed in the middle of the room. One bed. One. Singular. A bed.

“I can take the floor,” he mumbled, latching the door shut behind him.

“Don’t be daft,” Rose said easily. “You’ll throw your back out. We can share. ‘Sides, slept in worse places before, yeah?”

She peered up at him curiously. _Was this a test?_

“Quite right!” he said a little too enthusiastically, a little too loudly. “Remember that cell on Martzkaan? Little more than a mat, that was. Woke up and you were practically lying on top of me! This is much better on a mat on a floor in a prison cell on Martzkaan, eh, Rose Tyler?”

Rose cracked a smile and toed her shoes off into the corner of the room.

“I’m knackered,” she said softly, shedding her jacket as she walked towards the bed and hanging it on the doorknob that presumably led to the loo.

She paused before slipping under the blankets, and she shuffled around awkwardly for a moment before the Doctor heard the gentle thud of fabric hitting the floor. His ears were ringing and his pants felt like they’d shrunk a size as he realized she’d taken off her trousers. Rose Tyler was wearing nothing but her knickers and a vest top in a teeny tiny bed that he was supposed to share with her. _Bloody brilliant_.

The Doctor plastered on a bright smile, hoping it was hiding his nerves as he kicked off his shoes, draped his jacket on the back of a chair, and peeled off his trousers, leaving him in his boxer shorts and his new maroon t-shirt.

He awkwardly climbed in to the bed beside her, keeping well within the confines of his half of the bed. Even though there was about a foot of space between them, he could feel the heat from her body radiating beneath the covers until he almost felt too warm. The Doctor lay stiffly on his back, his hands clenched into fists in the duvet; he saw out of the corner of his eye that Rose was mirroring his position.

The room was silent for so long that he figured she must have fallen asleep when she finally whispered, “Doctor?”

He turned his head to look at her, but she was still staring at the ceiling with a clenched jaw and pink cheeks. Pink cheeks? Oh, no; she was uncomfortable. She didn’t want to be sharing this bed with him. Of course she wouldn’t, why would she? This was a daft idea, he should just go…

“I was just wondering…could we…I dunno…if you want to...couldwemaybehaveacuddle?”

The last few words were spoken so quickly and softly that the Doctor was sure he’d misheard. Rose finally looked over at him, and upon seeing what was surely the daftest expression on his face, her cheeks reddened further and she mumbled, “Never mind.”

“No, wait. C’mere,” he whispered, rolling onto his side into the neutral territory they’d created of the middle of the bed.

He opened his arms to her and delighted in her shy smile as she rolled away from him and scooted backwards until her back was flush with his chest, her bum flush with, well, _him_.

The Doctor swallowed thickly and bit his tongue as Rose wriggled around to get comfy, the friction of her bum feeling so good against him and, _bollocks_ , there was no way she couldn’t feel that! She finally settled and the Doctor held his breath as he tried to settle the part of his anatomy that was very enthusiastically poking into Rose’s bum.

Rose hugged his arm to her chest, and his hand brushed across her breasts, and another bolt of heat pooled in his groin. He cursed himself and tried to run through every letter of every alphabet he knew of, but it wasn’t working. This human body was absolute rubbish. Rose was so soft and so warm in his arms and she smelled so good and he’d missed her _so damn much_ , and he wished his could bury himself further into her.

“Doctor, relax,” she finally whispered, wrapping her hand around his. “It’s okay, you know. I don’t mind. It’s okay.”

“Really?” he squeaked.

She giggled lightly.

“I’d be a little offended if you didn’t have a stiffie, actually,” she teased. She suddenly seemed to sober quickly. “Ehm. But I, uh, I don’t exactly feel ready, for-for _that_.”

The Doctor was confused for a fraction of a second until the metaphorical lightbulb went off.

“Oh!” he said, feeling his cheeks warm. “Oh, no, me neither! Well, maybe a bit. But I can’t help it! But no worries, Rose Tyler. I can keep my hands to myself. We can wait until we’re ready. Erm, that is…if you want to? With me?”

“Yes,” she said firmly, and the Doctor’s heart lurched in happiness and anticipation.

“Right! Yes! Good!” he fumbled, and he felt Rose laughing at him, and his muscles relaxed further. “Brilliant! So patience is the key, Rose Tyler. But for tonight, I would really like to keep holding you. Is that all right?”

The Doctor suddenly felt her warm lips press against the back of his hand and he could hear the smile in her voice as she whispered, “Yeah.”

He hummed happily, and burrowed his nose in the crook of her neck. Her hair tickled his face, but she smelled so good here, and it felt so right to be holding her like this.

“Night, Doctor,” she whispered. “Love you.”

His throat ached and his voice sounded oddly gruff as he managed to murmur, “Nighty night, Rose. I love you, too.”

Rose let out a soft sigh of contentment and burrowed closer into his chest. The Doctor relaxed further into her, ignoring the dull throbbing between his legs. There would be plenty of time for the other stuff later; they had their whole lives to do the other stuff, and he instead held her close and just enjoyed this moment of peace with the woman he loved.


End file.
